chronicles_of_etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Valdana
' Name:'Lucy Valdana 'Age:'22 'Gender: '''Female '''Hometown:'Santa Fe, New Mexico 'Currently Living:'Seattle, Washington 'Height:'5'4 'Hair Color:'Natural(Brown)Colored(Black with tips colored in a rainbow pattern.) Lucy was born on January 24, 2028 to Micheal Valdana and Sarah Valdana who were both still in their teenage years. When she was born, both her parents had already agreed to give her away to her uncle and aunt on her fathers side because they both knew they couldn't take care of her. She was dropped off with them about a day after she was born and would never ever see her parents from that day forth. She continued to live in Santa Fe for about a year with her aunt and uncle as they had decided to move to Seattle. She had a relatively quiet childhood, mostly sticking to herself and avoiding interaction with her aunt and uncle. Once she was 5 she was introduced to gaming when her uncle brought out his old Gamecube, as anything older then that was already physically impossible to use in todays standards. She would then spend a large amount of time with her uncle, playing many of those old nintendo games with him and having the time of her life. Eventually he would bring out more systems and she would just continue playing more and more games until she was old enough to begin school. Lucy's start to school was not exactly a good experience. She would enter her kindergarten class with her little Mario backpack that her uncle gave her, they didn't have that much money, but it was enough to get them by rather well. After spending a little time in the class and getting introduced and things, recess would come. She walked out into the little playground area, staying away from most of the other kids as she was naturally a shy girl. Then, she noticed something, a little group of boys had gotten her backpack from the class somehow and were looking at it, laughing. She would go up to them and ask them why they were laughing and they threw it into the sand and stompped on it, saying that that mario was so old and for babys by this point. They would have then continued to insult her and make fun of her until she ran back into the room and cried in a corner. The teacher never noticed because she was off in her own place, leaving poor little Lucy with a scar on her forever. From that day forward, Lucy avoided everyone, even the people who tried to be nice to her she would just tell them to go away. She talked to her uncle and aunt about this situation and they did try to talk to the teachers, but it was to no avail. So she would continue like this until middle school, avoiding everyone and just playing her nintendo with her uncle. As for how she did in school, she did very well as it was a way to at least keep her mind off of the horrible day she would have at school. Lucy would enter middle school as she had left, a loner from all. Not much changed besides the work getting harder and her playing a few more systems like the Playstation and the Xbox, as they have not had the money to buy the newer game systems. It was in middle school though, that she discovered another thing that she liked. One girl in her English class, who she actually managed to befriend for until their junior year in high school showed Lucy one of her manga books. Lucy would immidently take interest and ended up hanging out with that girl, who was called Casey, and borrowing/reading together many manga comics and also watch anime whenever Lucy went over to her place. Middle School was a rather good time for Lucy, having one very good friend and having someone to talk to on a similar level. She again, kept her grades up well with minor decline. Now enter High School, with change aglore. First off, Lucy had managed to get an admirer in the first few days of High School, but she would never get to know this due to other events. Casey would have begun to make a massive change, going farther and farther away from her original love of Anime and Manga to the sheep approach with "swag". She had begun to hang around with the more popular kids and leaving poor Lucy in the dust, but Lucy could have cared less as she had enough stuff to do without needing Casey around anymore. Lucy would have begun to draw at around this point to, slowly learning how to draw her own manga. She would get fairly good, fairly quickly. Now as for the admirer, Casey would have gotten him under her leash and he would end up having a horrible, horrible life later on and only a day before he was going to go up and talk to Lucy. From that point on, Lucy would never have anyone take notice of her or even talk to her, leaving her a loner once more. She would continue through High School, going day by day, honing her skills at drawing and getting more and more ideas for her own creation, which she had begun to set down plans for. Finally, High School would end and she would head out for about 3 years of College, which was all she still needed for a Masters in Computer Technology. She would say her good bye to her aunt and uncle once she was 21 and went off to live in another part of Seattle. Her aunt and uncle would have gone off to another part of the US after about a month of her leaving. This news hurt her a little, knowing she can't visit them as often anymore, but she had work to occupy her by that point, so her mind was focused on other things.